


Golden Days

by caerozades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerozades/pseuds/caerozades
Summary: "Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey..."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Golden Days by Panic! At The Disco before (or while) reading this :))

Photos are a compilation of frozen memories that people want to treasure or the rest of their lives. Those pieces of glossy/ matte paper hold a memory that we would want to go back to.

  
  


They’re precious.

  
  


And Atsumu wants to collect as many photos as he can and stash them in a box.

  
  


_“It’s like a treasure box, y’know?”_

  
  


_“How come? You’re just compiling them, you’re not even placing them in an album or a scrapbook. They’ll just get damaged.” Osamu said as he looked at his brother printing photos from the party they attended last night. It was a graduation party and as a sentimental person like Atsumu, he took a lot of photos (including the candid ones)._

  
  


_“Not if they’re placed in a secure area,” Atsumu responded as a grabbed the box on top of his desk. It was a medium-sized box filled with photos he took since the start of the senior year. “And besides, I know you would also want to look at them once we get old, you sentimental shit.”_

  
  


_Osamu hummed as he fixed his pillows. “Nah, there are digital copies that I can look at whenever I want to.”_

  
  


_“Yeah but aren’t they more precious when you have a physical copy of them? You can even stick them onto the wall if you want to.” Atsumu pushed, grinning as he saw his brother scrunching his nose. Oh, he loves to annoy his brother._

  
  


_“They are but I’m not that dramatic.”_

  
  


Atsumu was helping his brother clean up in his first shop when he stumbled upon a box that contained polaroid photos. 

  
  


He smiled sadly as he picked up a photo. It was taken when they were still in college but the memory of that night is still clear in his mind.

  
  


In fact, it was one of the moments he will never forget.

  
  


Why?

  
  


Because it was the moment his ex proposed to him.

  
  


\---

College was a different world - everything was fast-paced but that didn’t prevent Atsumu from stepping back and appreciating the moments he loved.

  
  


He met new friends, his classes were doing good, and everything seemed to go in his favor.

  
  


Until he met someone.

  
  


He was in the middle of a group discussion when he noticed someone staring at him. He ignored it at first but as time went, he started to realize that the person keeps on looking at him whenever he’s talking with their peers.

  
  


So he approached the guy.

  
  


“I noticed that you’re looking at me during the whole time we’re in that class. Is there something wrong?”

  
  


The guy shrugged. “Nothing. You’re just entertaining to look at, with your animated gestures and reactions. It’s amazing to see a person like you in a heated argument like the one we had earlier.” He said as he fixed his stuff.

  
  


_Oh_.

  
  


Atsumu blushed as he took a good glance at the man. He’s attractive, there’s no denying that fact, with his curls and parallel moles in the forehead. 

  
  


Man, this guy is beautiful.

  
  


Before Atsumu could control himself, he asked for the name of the guy in front of him.

  
  


The man smiled. “Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi Sakusa. Yours?”

  
  


“Atsumu Miya.”

  
  


\---

As the two became close, they learned a lot from each other. 

  
  


Sakusa is not a fan of going in crowds. _“You don’t know what infection you might acquire from those people.”_ He once said when Atsumu invited him to go to a festival. 

  
  


Atsumu pouted. He’d been dreaming of going to one of those music festivals but his friend doesn’t want to join him. And he doesn’t want to go alone ‘cuz it’ll be boring.

  
  


“You’re no fun.” He replied, still pouting.

  
  


Sakusa smiled and pinched the blonde’s cheeks. “Stop that.”

  
  


“Not until you join me.”

  
  


“Well in that case,” Sakusa leaned towards the blonde.

  
  


“What are you doing?”

  
  


Sakusa planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead, startling the latter. “Am I still no fun?”

  
  


“Shut up.”

  
  


The taller chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Atsumu. They’re friends, yes, but Sakusa’s courting him and his love language is through physical touch. It’s still new to Atsumu since they just met last semester and who would think that a quiet guy like Kiyoomi would be as touchy as the guy beside him?

  
  


Everything happened so fast. One moment, Sakusa’s just courting him, then he agreed to be his boyfriend (after almost a month of making the curly haired man chase after him), and now, they’re living together. They just finished residency for the university they’re at and they agreed to stay in the same apartment since it’s more practical to share payments than to pay a flat for yourself.

  
  


During the first few weeks, Atsumu learned that Kiyoomi was very meticulous when it comes to cleaning. He thought it was just because they just moved in but Sakusa’s really into cleanliness.

  
  


So he adjusted. 

  
  


Among the twins, Atsumu’s always the messier one. But as he lives with Sakusa, he started to learn how to be more organized with not only with his stuff but also with himself. 

  
  


“Here. Put this on and leave it for at least ten minutes.” the curly-haired said as he tossed a face mask to Atsumu. 

  
  


“Why though? I barely even have any breakouts so I don’t think I need this.”

  
  


Sakusa touched his face. “Honey, it’s important to take care of our faces too, even if we don’t get any acne.”

  
  


“Fine.”

Once he covered his face with the mask, he immediately grabbed his polaroid camera. “Hey, Omi let’s take a photo.” 

  
  


Sakusa hummed but obliged. He knows that the blonde loves to take photos, they have a lot hanging on their walls. He stood beside Atsumu in front of the mirror and copied the latter as he did a peace sign. “I don’t see why you love taking photos like this.” 

  
  


*snap*

  
  


“Memories, mi amour. I love to collect memories with the people I love.” Atsumu said as he leaned in for a kiss. When the image started to appear, he gave it to Sakusa as he went to their bedroom to fetch his box. 

  
  


Sakusa looked at the photo - there’s nothing special with the one they just took but it warms his heart that Atsumu is very fond of collecting photos like this.

  
  


He grabbed a sharpie and wrote something below the photo before Atsumu came back with his box. 

  
  


_I can’t wait to spend a lifetime with you, mi amour. - S_

  
  


_Atsumu sighed as he stared at the photo. This was the first time he saw the message that Sakusa wrote because he just placed it inside the box without even throwing a glance at the photo._

  
  


_He wanted to look at those once the right time came._

  
  


_But it didn’t_

  
  


_The time ran out for the two of them._

  
  


_How funny to think that the two people that were expected to get married right after college broke up six months after they got engaged._

  
  


_There were no fights, no side flings._

  
  


_Nothing._

  
  


_Maybe when everything went too quickly for two people, the flame they once had would just die out._

  
  


_It was a slow process that occurred within a short period of time. It started with the two of them getting too busy with academics and side jobs._

  
  


Atsumu just came home from his job when he saw Sakusa sprawled on the couch, obviously from exhaustion and stress that the week has brought him. It was the midterms week and all of their classes were piled up with work. 

  
  


“Oh, Omi…” he whispered as he placed a pillow underneath his boyfriend’s head. He knows that Sakusa’s gonna be stiff the next day but he doesn’t want to wake the latter up. He knows that his boyfriend started having trouble with getting much sleep since he was too cooped up with the work he has to finish for the week so he just stared at the curly-haired man and smiled.

  
  


It started with losing time for each other, then because of the stress and frustration from both school and work, they opted to stop talking with each other in fear that they might tick each other off. Especially Omi who’s just too busy with getting all of the tasks done.

  
  


For two years of being together, Atsumu learned that even if his boyfriend seemed to appear calm and collected, there is something in Omi that would snap once he’s triggered. How did he know, you ask?

  
  


He experienced it first hand.

  
  


_It was the day before Sakusa’s practicum when Atsumu accidentally spilled coffee in his reviewers. He wrote them for weeks only to be ruined by his boyfriend a night before his exams. He would just shrug it off if it was the pointers for his lecture exam but no, everything he needed to memorize and review for the practical exam was there._

  
  


_Of course, he’d lose his cool._

  
  


_“Are you stupid?! There’s a huge space on the table and you chose to put you damn coffee BESIDE these papers?”_

  
  


_Not knowing what to do, Atsumu quickly removed the cup and stepped away. “I”m sorry, it was just an accident I swear!” he went to grab some napkins to help prevent the liquid from spreading through the papers when Kiyoomi waved him off._

  
  


_“Just… stay away for now, please. I’m so mad right now and I don’t want to say anything that I know I will regret later.” Sakusa said while massaging his temples._

  
  


_*snap*_

  
  


_Atsumu just stood there for a minute, holding his phone, then he hummed. “I’m sorry again… I love you…” he whispered before making his way towards the bedroom._

  
  


_Sakusa looked at his boyfriend’s retreating form and whispered, “I love you too, very much…”_

  
  


_Atsumu didn’t hear that._

  
  


_He slept that night with a heavy heart and fear that his Omi might fail his exam because of him._

  
  


\---

That incident never occurred again because they’re both afraid of what they might do or say, especially Sakusa. He would never forget the tear-stained face of the blonde. He cannot even forget the fact that he let the blonde go to sleep without apologizing to him.

  
  


Also, he cannot forget that before leaving, Atsumu snapped a photo of him. He was too annoyed that he just ignored the shutter sound.

  
  


_Atsumu loves to take photos. It’s his hobby and coping mechanism. He takes a photo of anything that interests him. When he’s happy, he'll capture the source of his happiness and hide it in his box._

  
  


_When he’s sad? He also takes a photo of the source of it._

  
  


Sakusa was painfully aware that it was Atsumu’s coping mechanism. So when he went home the next day, he surprised the blonde with a date which made the latter tear up.

  
  


It was a simple date: with the help of his cousin, they set up the rooftop with lights and blankets and cooked dinner.

  
  


“You really love him, don’t you?” Komori asked as he placed the utensils in the basket he brought. 

  
  


“I’m not going to do this if I don’t,” Sakusa responded.

  
  


That was enough. He loves Atsumu so much. Ever since he watched the blonde carry the whole discussion last year, he knew that Atsumu’s the one for him.

  
  


So he went way beyond his zone to make up for his behavior last night. 

  
  


“Wow. This is beautiful, Omi.” Atsumu said as he looked around the rooftop. It wasn’t much but it’s beautiful. 

  
  


Sakusa gave his cousin a look before giving Atsumu’s camera.

  
  


He held the blonde’s hand and led him towards the blankets. On a normal occasion, Sakusa would never even think of placing their blankets on the floor because first, it’s dirty, and second, he doesn’t want to wash them at the same time. But he wants to surprise Atsumu so maybe he can endure waiting for the sheets to get thoroughly cleaned.

  
  


“If this is your way of apologizing from last night, you don’t have to. It was my fault anyway.”

  
  


“No…” Atsumu looked at him, “I mean, yes. I want to apologize but I also want to celebrate the day I first met you

  
  


“This day last year was precious for me because I met you. I remember mustering courage just to ask you out, which you immediately accepted by the way. I am not the type of person I am today.” He looked at his cousin once more then at Atsumu. “Last night was horrible, I know and I felt awful for lashing out on you. That was the first time I ever did that to you and I want to make up for it.”

  
  


“I know I can’t alleviate the fear you felt but I hope that with this,” he pulled out a small box which made the blonde gasp. “You will remember that even if there are moments when we hate each other, these rings will help us remember that the love we have for each other is greater than the frustration or hatred we have. Even if we want to pull each other’s hair, I want us to remember that by the end of the day, we love each other…”

  
  


Tears started to form in the blonde’s eyes. He was just expecting a simple apology. He’s not expecting to go home with his Omi being like _this_. 

  
  


“This is not an engagement proposal but a promise that we’re going to love each other even if we get some bad days.”

  
  


“Even if we have bad days…” Atsumu echoed, still staring at Sakusa.

  
  


“I’m sorry about last night. I really am.”

  
  


Atsumu touched the taller man’s face. “Shhh… you’re already forgiven. I already did before I went to sleep last night.”

  
  


Sakusa hummed and squeezed the blonde’s hand. “So… are you willing to take this ring as a promise that we’re going to love each other even if we hate each other?”

  
  


Atsumu took the ring from the box and wore it. “I promise. Do you?”

  
  


Sakusa smiled and wore the other ring. “I do.” He leaned his forehead against the other and closed his eyes while smiling. “Oh dear god, I’m so lucky to have you.”

  
  


“As you should.”

  
  


*snap*

  
  


\---

Another year went by quickly. The two are in their final year in undergrad and both are busy. But they still managed to give time to bond and hang out with their friends.

  
  


It was the summer of 2010 when the two decided to go out with their friends. It was supposed to be a wild night - last night before the real hell starts. 

  
  


Atsumu was in the middle of the bar, dancing his heart out with Hinata and Bokuto while Sakusa’s at the counter, watching the blonde.

  
  


“Are you going to do it tonight?” Ushijima asked before ordering another drink. 

  
  


Sakusa nodded as he played with the small box in his hand. 

  
  


“I’ve been planning to do this for months so yes, I am going to do it.”

  
  


Once the three left the dance floor, they continued telling each other's stories about their recent embarrassing stories

  
  


“Dear lord, you guys are funny,” Atsumu said as he leaned towards Sakusa.

  
  


Sakusa took this as a chance to whisper to his boyfriend. “Can we go somewhere private? I have something to tell you.”

  
  


“Sure. What is it?”

  
  


Sakusa gave Ushijima a look before pulling Atsumu away from the group. 

  
  


“So he’s finally going to propose huh?” Hinata said once the pair were near the bar’s exit.

  
  


Bokuto stretched. “About time too. I mean, they’re too young to get engaged but they’re so good together I doubt that they’ll even break up.”

  
  


“Oi Bokuto-san don’t jinx them!”

  
  


“Sakusa asked me to take a photo of them. Excuse me.” Ushijima said before walking towards the exit.

  
  


“Yes! Oh my god YES!” Atsumu screamed before he started jumping. 

  
  


“Hey hey I still have to wear this ring on you,” Sakusa said, chuckling as he tried to stop his fiancè from jumping.

  
  


Once the ring’s on his finger, Atsumu held it up to admire the small diamonds around. “Wow Omi, this is pretty!”

  
  


*snap*

  
  


Sakusa stood up and hugged his fiancè. “I’m glad you like it.”

  
  


“Like? Man, I LOVE IT! Not just the ring tho. Oh my god, we’re engaged!” Atsumu hugged the man as he started crying. “Man I thought Samu’a the one who’s gonna experience this first. Holyshit I’m so happy!” He sniffed, hugging his Omi tightly.

  
  


Kiyoomi hugged him back, sniffling his hair. “I can’t wait to get married to you, honey. I love you…”

  
  


Atsumu looked up, smiling. “I love you too, Omi.” He touched Sakusa’s face with both hands and tip-toed. “I love you so, so much, Kiyoomi Sakusa.” Then he kissed the latter on the lips which Kiyoomi responded by deepening it.

  
  


*snap*

\---

_“Oh don’t you wonder when the light begins to fade?”_

  
  


_Atsumu sighed as he started to place the photos back into the box_

  
  


_It’s been years, 5 years to be exact since Sakusa proposed to him. They were so happy and excited about their wedding, especially Atsumu. Ever since the summer semester ended, he began researching places for their wedding with Omi beside him, studying all the topics he learned last semester._

  
  


_They were both planning for their wedding until the fall semester started. At first, they were still into it, with Atsumu contacting everyone he knows to announce that he’s engaged._

_With the second to the last semester, the two have to focus on their academics, basically pushing their plans aside. Their jobs were starting to interfere too… Sakusa has a day shift while Atsumu has a graveyard shift - this limits the time they could spend with each other._

  
  


_But that’s okay._

  
  


_Right?_

  
  


_Wrong._

  
  


_“And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey...”_

  
  


_They started losing time with each other. If they do, they would just use it for either studying or sleeping._

  
  


_After the high they felt from getting engaged, everything went downhill pretty fast._

  
  


_As mentioned above, it started with losing time for each other. Then followed by ignoring each other’s presence._

  
  


_It was odd at first, but they got used to it in fear of snapping at the other._

  
  


_Then they just fell out of love._

  
  


The two had a day off so they decided to go out for dinner. Sakusa came first, reserving the table for him and Atsumu. 

  
  


Atsumu: Sorry, I just got out. Be there at 20.

  
  


He tapped his fingers on the table. Sakusa is a very patient man. Even if Atsumu comes late to their meetings, he would just shrug it off. 

  
  


But it seems even that is starting to grow thin as well.

  
  


When Atsumu arrived, the first thing he noticed is Kiyoomi’s pointed look at him. He offered a sheepish smile as he greeted the man with a peck on the cheek. 

  
  


“I’m sorry I’m late. What’s up?”

  
  


Sakusa closed his eyes for a minute and looked at Atsumu.

  
  


_Is this it?_

  
  


“Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong? Did something happen?” 

  
  


“Let’s just order something. I’m starving.” Sakusa sighed as he picked up the menu on the table. 

  
  


Atsumu tried to shrug off the eerie feeling he had since he entered the cafe and began talking about his day. “Y’know, there’s a girl in my anthropology class and she just can’t stop talking. I mean, I am also talkative during lectures but that girl is- are you listening to me?”

  
  


Sakusa just stared.

  
  


“Alright, there’s something wrong. Can you tell me what it is?”

  
  


Silence.

  
  


“Are you having second guesses on us? That’s the only reason I could think of from your silence. I know that it’s been rough since the academic year started but that’s normal, right?”

  
  


“I… guess not since you’re not saying anything. What’s the matter? Tell me. Are you having second thoughts?”

  
  


“Don’t you think we’re just… existing?”

  
  


“Wha- what do you mean?”

  
  


“You know what I mean, Atsumu.” 

  
  


Atsumu crumpled in his seat. He just had a stressful day at school and he didn’t expect this to hap- well he did, but not this _soon_. 

  
  


“What? You don’t want to marry me anymore?”

  
  


_“Maybe I don’t.”_

  
  


_“What changed?”_

  
  


“I love you, I really do! But with these past few months, I realized that I went too quick with this. With us.” Sakusa said as he looked away. What he said was the truth, at least in his perspective. 

  
  


And he dragged Atsumu into this. He thought he can balance everything… he did but now that everything’s starting to dawn on him, Sakusa’s starting to wonder of the life he might have without this.

  
  


He’s wondering about life without Atsumu.

  
  


_Oh god, am I really going to do this?_

  
  


“So you’re just going to leave me hanging?” Atsumu reached for Sakusa’s hands but the latter tucked them, purposely avoiding Atsumu’s touch.

  
  


The blonde started to sob. “Omi… why?”

  
  


“I… I don’t know… But I can’t stop thinking of the things we can achieve. We’re too young, Tsumu...” Sakusa looked at the blonde, contemplating whether he should voice out the next set of words he has in mind or just let Atsumu process it.

  
  


And he did. With shaky breaths, Atsumu closed his eyes as he tried to gulp. “You’re the one who wanted this and yet you’re going to leave me? Because we’re _too young_?” He emphasized the last two words. He’s mad. He was so mad because Sakusa was being unfair. 

  
  


But he’s right. They’re still young.

  
  


With a sigh, Atsumu looked at the two rings on his finger and removed it. “If that’s what you want then go. But I have one request from you, Omi.

  
  


_“Don’t do this to anyone ever again.”_

  
  


Before Sakusa could even muster a reply, Atsumu left the cafe without turning back. 

  
  


Because if he did, then he’d just break himself more.

\---

“Oi, I’ve been looking for you. What are you… Oh.”

  
  


Atsumu turned around to look at his brother. “I forgot I have these,” he said as he showed his twin the box. 

  
  


Osamu hummed. “You left them at my porch before you moved to Sacramento 3 years ago. I knew that even if you two were over, you would still want to look at those photographs so I hid it here.”

  
  
  


It’s been three years since he last saw Sakusa. According to their mutual friends, the latter was doing great - he moved to the East coast since he was offered to study there for med school. Atsumu knew it was the plan of the latter because he was supposed to be with him. 

  
  


“And I thought you hate keeping these.” 

  
  


“It’s yours so obviously I don’t have to discard them.” the younger twin sat on the nearest chair and stared at his brother. Ever since his brother decided to live in the northern region, they barely had any time to sit down and _talk_. “Are you okay now?”

  
  


Atsumu smiled. He’s fine now - he has a stable job, a nice place to come home to with a beautiful view of the city, and a pet.

  
  


“Yes, I am.”

  
  


“Do you want to keep those photographs?”

  
  


The blonde looked at the box then shook his head. “Maybe it’s best if I leave these here. There’s no point in having them with me anyway. Just don’t burn them.”

  
  


_I don’t care._

  
  


He doesn’t have to. Whatever he and Kiyoomi had, it was long gone. But the wonderful memories he shared with the man will always remain in his mind because it’s still precious.

  
  


He loved those.

  
  


He loved his golden days with Kiyoomi Sakusa.

  
  


Now, he’s considering creating ones for himself.

  
  


Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Atsumu walked beside his brother. “C’mon, let’s take a photo.”

  
  


“Woah you’re going to collect again?”

  
  


*snap*

  
  


Atsumu just smiled. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
